Pathos
|status = Alive |pob = Algonquin, Liberty City |nationality = American |family = Unnamed Mother |businesses = Hip-hop music |voice = David Shaw }} Pathos is an aspiring rapper who is selling his self-released album to people in Star Junction, Algonquin, Liberty City. __TOC__ Random characters First encounter As Niko talks with Pathos, some rival thugs walk by and insult him and his music. Pathos then takes off after them to defend his honor. Niko then runs after Pathos, who is chasing the hecklers into an alley across from Star Junction and kills the two hecklers. Pathos is so thankful for Niko's help that he promises to immortalise him in song. Pathos-GTAIV-RandomCharactersPed.jpg|First encounter Pathos GTAIV Encounter 1 Map.png|Location of the first encounter Second encounter When Niko and Pathos meet for a second time, Pathos is not too far from where Niko found him during the first encounter on the main strip in Star Junction. He is still struggling to make it big in the music scene and has a new CD, "Pathos - From Suffering and Back Again". Pathos seems to be an aggression magnet. While Niko catches up with him, more hecklers walk by and aggravate the irate rapper to the point of violence. Pathos is shot by one of the two goons and once again, Niko lends a helping hand and shoots down the two hecklers. After the shooting, Pathos is in serious need of medical attention and must get to a hospital. Niko gives him a ride to the nearest hospital which is 4 blocks southeast in Lancet. En route to the hospital, Pathos turns the terrible situation into something positive. He realises he was shot with the 'magic rapper bullet', the one that makes many an artist an overnight success. Upon arriving at the hospital, Pathos promises to thank Niko on his next album, right after his mother and God. Afterward Pathos later sends an e-mail telling him that they did a good thing in regards to killing the thugs who attacked him. However, Niko replies to the e-mail in a sarcastic manner. Pathos is not heard from again after that. In 2013, Pathos is mentioned by Tavell Clinton on Lifeinvader, who says that he was agitated by him when Pathos found him on a street corner and attempted to sell him some CDs. This could mean Pathos is still active in 2013, and has managed to publish CDs for his rapping career. Mission Appearances * Two Random characters Pathos' Random Encounters Trivia * During his first random encounter, Pathos has an incredible amount of health, capable of surviving multiple headshots. * During his second random encounter, the two hecklers that shoot him are completely invincible to other people's attacks except Niko. Also, the player won't earn a wanted level by shooting the goons. The police will still attack the hecklers for disorderly conduct and a gunfight will be ensued between the cops and the thugs, with the hecklers getting the upper hand due of their immunity to damage. * Pathos's e-mail address is PATHOSTHEINCREDIBLE@fruitcomputers.com. * Pathos lives up to his name with his rapping. Pathos is the Greek name for a mode of persuasion which appeals to an audience's emotions, which doesn't work with some individuals in his random character missions. * In his second encounter, he is shot by a Pistol, but the sound effect is that of a Combat Pistol. * He is heard freestyling on The Beat 102.7 and is also mentioned a few times. Navigation de:Pathos es:Pathos pl:Pathos ru:Пафос Pathos Pathos Category:Random characters